Fixing the Diseased
by Rockerchick098
Summary: This is a fanfic about Tessa Gray coming back to the Institute to cure James Cairstairs disease when no one thought it possible. What will happen now that Jem is cured?
1. Coming Back

**No copyright intended, all characters and some ideas belong to Cassandra Clare. This is my second fic and I really love the Infernal Devices Series from what I've read so far. This story is set after I read the first book and I didn't have the second one at the time I wrote this. I've read the second one and love what happens in it but I like my idea here too and hope you guys love it as much as I do. Please go easy on me and I'll write more if you guys like it. I'm typing my fics on my tablet so I have to use fanfic copy-n-paste to upload.**

Tessa had been gone for three years now, having left the Institute because she didn't belong with the Shadowhunters, is what she told Charlotte when she left. The truth was that Will hadn't wanted her there. She learned a lot since she's left those years ago and now she came back to the Institute with some very valuable knowledge. It took her quite some time to get the knowledge she needed to be able to cure Jem, she owed it to him. He never got mad at her like Will did and was always polite to her. He acted like he'd cared for her, while Will did not.

She learned most of what she knew from Magnus Bane, the warlock she met through an incident that happened when she was still at the Institute. She had stayed with him for about a year and a half, learning all that he could teach her before venturing off on her own to try to find the cure for Jem. He had said it was impossible to find a cure, he had tried himself when Charlotte came to him for help. Tessa told him she was going to try anyway when she decided to leave his care and go out on her own.

She was slamming her fists on the Institute doors now, saying she needed to see Jem. No one answered her pleading yells, so she thought she may have been too late to save him. She thought to herself then,

"It's been three years since they saw me last, I'm sure I don't look the same way they remember me." She dropped her hands away from the door then.

"It's me... Theresa Gray... the warlock. I know a way to cure Mr. Carstairs... please let me in." She had addressed Jem that way this time to be polite, she hadn't seen any of them since she had left so it was only polite to do so now.

**Well that's the end of this one for now, people don't probably know much about this story line but I hope those of you that do like it.**


	2. Reuniting and Curing

**No copyright intended, all characters and some ideas belong to Cassandra Clare. Yay the second chapter, sorry it took me so long to update just didn't want to update till now. Please review people. I want to know if people like how this fic is going so far and I depend on reviews for support to write more.**

The doors opened then, Jem himself standing in the doorway. His bright silver eyes looked feverish as he looked her over. His hair that was the same color looked messy, like he'd been struggling to get somewhere or had been laying in bed. The truth was that he'd been struggling with Will to get to the doors because Will had thought that someone had been playing a trick on them. No other grown ups were present, they all had been sent off to do something that was very urgent.

"Tessa?," he asked questioningly as he looked her over again.

"Yes it's me, Mr. Cairstairs," she said as she smiled faintly at him. He bounded down the stairs then, not caring about how feverish he was and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him gently as he said,

"I've missed you Tessa, where did you disappear to for three years?"

"I had to learn more about being a warlock... and James... I've found a cure for you.. when everyone said it was impossible." He got the look of a person who'd think something was impossible.

"That's why I was gone for so long, I was finding the cure... I owed it to you."

"I have to go tell Will," he said looking relieved and happy. She looked panicked,

"Don't tell him I'm here... he wouldn't care anyway and he'll find out on his own." He looked at her confused then just shrugged.

"Come on, we need to start to cure you, it will take a few days but it will work, I promise you." Jem takes Tessa's hand and leads her to the infirmary and she pulls all the things she needs out of her bag as he lays on a bed. She sets to work on curing him, using the things she learned while she was gone.

**Well this is it for now, hoped you liked it. Please review and I'll be sure to update again if you do. Love all you who love my fic, it makes me happy to make others happy :D Sorry it's so short but there will be more if you like it. **


	3. Resting and Waking

**No copyright intended, all characters belong to Cassandra Clare. Well it's the third chapter after a long while. Sorry it took so long to upload just got really lazy and didn't feel like uploading. Well uhh please review if you would. I'm sorry for it being short again but hopefully I can manage to post longer chapters after this.**

A few days later, Jem was finally cured and resting in the infirmary bed. Will had been in and out of the infirmary a lot in those few days, checking on Jem every chance he got. He didn't seem to care that Tessa came back but then again he did seem to be more relaxed now that she was here. He even had a look of relief on his face when he had seen her for the first time when she got back. She was very confused by Will's actions but she thought he may have changed, even if it was only a little.

Tessa had finally been able to sleep now that Jem was cured. She didn't leave his side though, she had fallen asleep in the chair next to his bed. They both slept until late at night, people constantly coming in and checking on them both. Will has came in earlier and had spent a few hours in there, wanting to tell Tessa that he actually did miss her. He missed her more than he should have, is what he was thinking to himself.

Jem was the first to wake, stretching out his stiff muscles as he laid there. He felt stronger now that he didn't have to rely on the drugs that kept him alive. He got up and crossed the room silently, trying not to wake Tessa. He looked into the mirror that was placed there and saw that his hair and eyes were still the same silver that they were before.

"Funny," he thought to himself.

"I thought they would be normal again... I guess not." He shrugged to himself and walked back across the room to the chair Tessa was in. He ran his hand gently across Tessa's hair, moving it out of her face. He kissed her forehead just as gently then smiled to himself. He walked out of the room silently, going to find they others. Charlotte and the others had come back when Tessa has been working on James. He greeted them once he found them, everyone in the room relieved that he wasn't going to die.

"We need to go thank Tessa," Charlotte said happily. Jem shook his head,

"She is really worn out and she's sleeping right now, you might want to wait." Charlotte nodded,

"Your right."

"We'll thank her later," Henry added. Will came into the room then because he wasn't there with the others.

"Jem I thought she was curing you, why aren't you in the infirmary?," he asked.

"She did cure me Will, I'm well rested and there is no trace of any weakness in me."

"Why is your hair and eyes still that color then?"

"I'm not sure... it will probably take awhile for my natural color to come back, or it just won't change at all. Who knows... no one has ever lived from this before."

"Ya your right... well I'm glad I'm not going to lose you," he replied and hugged James. He hugged him back then stepped away.

"We should go train while Tessa sleeps, there's a lot that I can do now that I couldn't before."

"Ya, that's a good idea," Will said and ran off. Jem followed him out waving at Charlotte and Henry before leaving down the hall Will had taken. Both of them smiled and went back to whatever they were doing before Jem had come in.

**Well that's the end for now, like I said up top please review and I hope you like it.**


	4. Little Drabble from the Author

**I'm sorry to all my fans who read my fics but my chapters tend to be short a lot, I've tried to make them as long as possible but I get frequent headaches so it makes it hard, also I work on 3 other fics at the same time I do this one and they are also short for the same reason. So please my loyal reviewers and followers just bare with me and my short chapters. Love you all and sorry this isn't an actual chapter you can read.**


	5. Jem? How Is That Possible?

**No copyright intended, all characters and some ideas belong to Cassandra Clare. Sorry it took so long to update I just got really lazy and I'm also sorry if it's too short for your liking. Anyway hope you like it and please review so I know if I should continue.**

Tessa had finally woken up around two in the morning. Her muscles were stiff and she was sure that she needed a bath.

"Everyone is sleeping I don't want to wake them, I'll just take one in the morning," she thought to herself as she got up and stretched. Some of her muscles popped and she winced momentarily because of the pain. She looked at the bed Jem had been in then looked around the infirmary.

"Jem must of woken up before I did, I hope he got enough rest," she thought as she crossed the room. She opened the door quietly and stepped out, shutting it just as quietly behind her. She looked down the dimly lit halls, trying to remember which way the rooms had been.

She chose left, hoping that would lead her to the rooms. She started walking and finally remembered Jem leading her this way to the infirmary. They had passed the rooms along the way, so she knew that it was right. She wanted to hug Jem so bad right now it made her heart ache. She had developed a close bond with him before she had left the Institute but it was frowned upon in Downworld and Shadowhunter culture to be with one another. She really didn't care though, she just wanted to be with him for as long as he could live. She just wished he could be immortal like she was so she wouldn't have to lose him.

"Tessa?," she heard a voice say questiongly. She instantly recognized it as Jem's voice.

"Yes Jem it's me, what are you doing up at two in the morning for?," she asked. She had looked at the clock in the infirmary before she left, so she knew what time it had been.

"Couldn't sleep, I was too anxious for you to wake," he replied as he came down the hall towards her. She walked a few steps forward, closing the distance between them and hugging him. He hugged her back, wrapping his now stronger arms around her.

"I'm so glad you aren't going to die before you have to now. You can enjoy all of your life now," she said quietly. He pulled away and smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I won't die at all Tessa," he said sounding excited.

"What do you mean Jem?," she asked sounding confused.

"Something you did while you were curing me made me immortal, I'm myself but I can't die." She looked shocked for a moment before saying,

"But... that's not possible... how is it possible?"

"I'm not sure... but it is and you made it. You can make people immortal Tessa. You know what this can mean for everyone, we can all stay alive forever," he sounded excited still.

"No... no Jem... this is bad... very bad... the world will get overpopulated... people need to die its part of nature. Does anyone else but you know about this?," Tessa asked sounding worried.

"No but...," he started to say but she interuppted him,

"Shh... don't tell anyone else about this ok, it's dangerous very dangerous." He just nodded then in agreement.

"There is something I want to ask Tessa, can I ask it?," he asked a bit nervous.

"Sure... go ahead," she replied cautiously wondering what he wanted to ask.

"Can I at least... spend all my immortal life... with you?," he asked quietly and a bit more nervous. She stood there shocked, not knowing what to say. She knew she loved him more than anything but him... wanting to spend eternity with her, she couldn't imagine it but she wanted it with him... and no one else.

Jem looked at her, worried that she didn't want to spend eternity with him. She shook herself, her face lighting up with happiness and love.

"Of course Jem, of course I want to be with you for all of my life. I couldn't imagine any day without you in it," she said lovingly and hugging him tightly. He hugged her back then reached up putting his hands on her face. He leaned down, lightly kissing her on the lips. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms lightly around his neck.

Will came around the corner then because he had been awake and heard that Tessa was awake too so he was going to tell Tessa how he actually felt about her. He saw what was happening between Tessa and James and froze in place. After a second he swiftly walked off, hurt that Tessa loved James and not him. They both pulled away to look to see who had been there but there was nothing. They both shrugged, James kissing Tessa on the forehead and smiling.

"I love you Tessa," Jem said lovingly.

"I love you too, Jem," she replied hugging him again. He hugged her back, pulling her close to him and letting his hands slide down to her waist. They stood like that in the hall for a few minutes before heading off to bed, both of them sleeping in Tessa's room that she had before she left.

**Well that's the end for now, hoped you liked it. Please review and know I love all the reviews I get, they help me tremendously. **


End file.
